I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of preparing small-sized baked egg which may be mixed with Chinese-style fried rice, pilaf or the like, using a horizontal rotating cylinder-type continuous frying apparatus.
II. Description of the Related Art
Small-sized baked egg such as one which may be mixed with Chinese-style fried rice, pilaf or the like is usually prepared by adding beaten egg to a heated frying pan, and frying the beaten egg while mixing the egg with rice and other food materials, thereby making the size of the baked egg small and giving fried flavor.
When such baked egg is prepared industrially in a large scale, it may be produced in batch using a kettle-shaped flying machine (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). To inhibit scorching, it has been proposed to heat the egg with vapor (see, for example, Patent Literatures 2 and 3). Further, a method has been proposed wherein egg liquid is fed to an extruder, the fed egg liquid is stirred in the extruder under heat to solidify, and then the solidified egg is extruded through small holes (see, for example, Patent Literature 4).